DESCRIPTION: This project seeks to explore the use of experimental auction methods to estimate consumer demand for newly emergent electronic nicotine delivery systems (ENDS, commonly called e-cigarettes). We plan to replicate and extend a recently-completed study on experimental auctions of smokeless tobacco products with a variety of electronic cigarette products. We plan to vary whether or not participants view television advertisements for these products to examine the impact of marketing messages on bid prices (a marker for consumer demand). An extension of the methodology will involve tracking the participants in the auction after they leave the session to examine the extent of their continued use of the products they 'win' in the auction. This is a novel extension of the methodology and should provide important insights into the adoption process underlying product switching.